Inuyashas' little secret!
by littleinu0012
Summary: Inuyasha has a family member from his childhood and is afraid of her.Sesshomaru comes and is afraid of her too.Will she protect the boys until she dies?


I had been asleep for fifty years and waiting for my little brothers to wake me up.I'd woke sleepily up in a monastery from a monk and his young child with prayer beads wrapped in their years later,I had almost given up hope at finding my younger brothers,Sesshomaru and out and waking up in a priestesses hut.

"Where am I?"I ask,feeling a headache coming breed is full dog-demon,but I have a full moon and sun eclipsed on my forehead unlike Sesshy-Marus' ice-cold crescent.

"Ye are in my hut are don't let Inuyasha bewilder the,my name tis Kaede"Kaede tells me.

"Inuyasha,stop being mean,we have a guest."a nice mico says to the stubborn hanyou.

"Hi."I say shyly.

"Hi,my name's Kagome,Shippo's my adopted son that is a demon is a reasonable woman and demon -"

"Is an old father awakened me from my fifty year sleep."I smile at the father like son I guess.

"It's been eleven years Miss Ayana."Miroku says pervertedly,startling me.

"Yes it I hear whining?"I ask as the annoying whining of a family member.

"I don' that your real name?"Sango asks,looking at Miroku.

"My name is Ayana Taisho,Princess of the West."I say,now hearing whimpering.

"Aya."I hear the faintest voice whisper.I turn around and finally hug my baby brother.

"Don't ever leave my sight again Yashy."I hugs me back and sways me like father did to all three of us when we had wet the bed, had a nightmare or both.

"Aya, say my nickname in private."he whispers in my ear.

"Always the pride with you ,I'm feeling a bit unnormal."I hinted and all girls did give me herbs for pain for my heat.I have a heat every 4 months,it's sorta like a period for demons.

"Miss Ayana,how do you know Inuyasha?"Miroku asks me.

"He's my baby brother the way,you turned into a perv."I inform.

"I know."he says proudly.I growl when he tries to pinch my snorts when Miroku fails.

"Oww!Inuyasha!"Shippo whines after a long hour of walking.

"INUYASHA-"

"Come here."I interrupt coldly,tired of Inuyasha acting like a ears droop at my ice cold looks confused at me as I transform as tall as our father in both demonic dog form or human looks at me as Inuyasha went into an abandoned hut at my icy glance.

"What are you going to do to Inuyasha?"Kagome asks me as I went after Inuyasha.

"I'm going to do what his mother would've done"I answer flatly.I enter and I'm glad there's a 's shivering like a normal child would.

"Don't Aya."he shivers.I know the punishment is needed and set him belly-down on the futon,pull down his pants and rubbed his skin easily before smacking his rear-end at least 50 times.

"Shush baby,you're fine."I sooth as I rock him to sleep.I carry him like a child as we walk.

"He's the real baby in the family?"Shippo snickers.

" Sesshy-Maru would hide Yashy in the servants pulleys when he was a newborn to two years time he was unable to was always punishing him for Sesshy-Maru will have to give me the Western lands no matter how much he refuses...and speaking of him,he's near."I reply,laying Inuyasha down on the ground.

"Elder sister,where have you been?"Sesshy asks me rather coldly.

"50 years sleeping and 11yrs looking for both you and Yashy."I say eyes avoid mine. I immediately run to him,grab his head and jerk his body into a spanking position in front of wriggles since he knows that his poison can't render mine.

"Lord Sesshomaru!"a girl voice yells after the 200 mark of his spanking and redness of his ass.

"You drink this now,or else I can whip you with bamboo."I snarl as I give him an arm regrowth takes it and he knows not to mess with me when I'm in a major heat.I kiss his ice-cold crescent moon.

"Are you okay Lord Sesshomaru?"Jakan asks.

"Shut up Jakan."Sesshomaru replies and I think that both boys know that I'm only protecting them.

"Glad to see that you still haven't warmed up to the toad."I snicker as I kiss his cheek.

"I'm confused."Kagome says,looking at Sango.

"Ayanas' breed of dog demon will punish and protect their kin to death."Sango explains to the group.

"Thanks ,if you pinch my ass,you'll get more than a round of my hand mister."I said while Inuyasha had been in a tree with a blush for a while.

"Dinnertime."Kagome looked at the girl whose name I learned shortly after Sesshys' head was in my lap.

"Inuyasha,time to on down sweety."I demand nicely.

"I'm not coming down 's here."Inuyasha growls.

"Now mister,and stop calling Sesshy-Maru an fact stop cussing at all, you too Sesshy."I course the boys are scared of me and they start protesting. Kagome smiles at me and comes near me.

"I have a little brother and his name's 's his hero Miss Ayana." Kagome informs me before Inuyasha tells me everything.

"Love is hard to come by,especially for a hanyou."I whisper in Kagomes' ear.


End file.
